


Gosalyn’s Dad(s)

by SaintJudith



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: Drake could’ve guessed that one day someone would mistake Launchpad for Gosalyn’s birth father. Didn’t mean it didn’t sting when it happened.





	Gosalyn’s Dad(s)

Drake Mallard was in a mood and it wasn’t a good one. It was no secret in the Mallard household when Drake was in a bad mood. He was loud and grumbly and always had to be moving around and doing something with his hands. Sometimes he ended up in a mood in the tower with easy access to his higher grade workout equipment and just worked through a routine until exhausted. But today it had started at the park near their home on Avian Way. So Drake kept walking room to room, picking things up from one spot, putting them down in another. He took a moment to rifle through the mail and viciously tear up some junk mail that normally would’ve gone through the shredder. 

Gosalyn Mallard was in a mood too. Her moods were also known in the Mallard household but they showed up differently than her father’s. When Gosalyn was in a mood there was always a ball bouncing between her feet with carefully controlled motions, concentrating while she muddled through her problems with as much care and concentration as she was treating the ball. 

“I wish Dad didn’t get like this,” she finally spoke up as she walked back towards their home with Launchpad at her side. “He can just be so sensitive sometimes.”

“He certainly can be, but there’s usually a reason it happens,” Launchpad replied. “He takes a lot of pride in what he does, especially in the things that involve you. And even more in being your dad.”

“Hmmmm,” was all the noise Gosalyn made as she thought about what Launchpad had said. She passed the soccer ball between her feet as they walked for another minute before saying, “You’re involved in that too. He needs to remember that’s important too.”

Gosalyn went a couple more feet before realizing Launchpad had stopped walking with her. She put her foot on the ball to stop it and turned to look behind her. Launchpad had stopped on the sidewalk, his eyes looked wet and he was holding both his hands on his chest while his face held a quivering smile. 

“Thanks, Gosalyn,” his voice warbled at her kind words. 

Gosalyn picked up her soccer ball and walked back to give Launchpad a hug. After a moment she grabbed his hand and started pulling him back towards the house. “C’mon LP, Honker said he was going to give me feedback on my article for the school paper when we got back, so that means you get to talk to Dad.”

Launchpad entered their home of five years and listened to hear where his moody boyfriend was mucking about. After a couple seconds he knew. The kitchen. Launchpad hesitantly watched from the kitchen doorway as Drake shuffled through the fridge and the pantry checking for expired items with agitation. He still couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for inadvertently being the cause of this particular mood, no matter what Gosalyn had said. When Drake had finished checking the cans Launchpad stepped into the room and made a little cough. Drake looked up, a little surprised, not having registered Launchpad’s entering the room, let alone the house. 

“DW, about what happened in the park, I’m sorry. I know how much you–”

Drake held up a hand to stop Launchpad’s apology. Launchpad listened, a little tense. 

Drake sighed. “Launchpad it wasn’t your fault. It will never be your fault that you happen to look a bit like Gosalyn. It’s just,” Drake paused for a moment tapping his fingers on the door of the cabinet he was gripping. “It’s just something that I have to get used to. That it’s something that will lead people to assume you’re her birth father and I’m just some ‘weird uncle’.” The tapping had continued through these words, growing faster and more forceful until Launchpad thought Drake might damage the door. 

In the absence of words Drake realized what he had been doing and gently closed the cabinet door. He sighed again and made his way to sit at the kitchen table. Launchpad took a seat next to him. 

“Drake,” Launchpad said in a soothing but amused voice, while putting both of his hands on Drake’s clenched fist. “Those are words said by an 8 year old.”

Drake looked into Launchpad’s face, his half smile and pleading eyes begging him to get some perspective on the situation, and Drake started to laugh. First a chuckle to himself as the degree of his overreaction hit him. Then louder as the whole situation was realized in his mind. He couldn’t believe that he, Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps, a man who spends his nights grappling with deadly foes, had been so easily thwarted by the words of a child. It wasn’t even words from his child, which he could argue were more potent than those of some random duckling that had only entered the situation because he been watching Gosalyn’s acrobatic feats as she played through the park. Ok maybe it wasn’t that hard to believe. 

Drake placed his other hand on top of Launchpad’s as he caught his breath. “Wow, I really let that one get away from me,” he said, the laughter still on his voice though it was more embarrassed now. 

“Just a little bit.” Launchpad relaxed as Drake’s feelings mellowed out. 

“Who knew all you needed to disarm Darkwing Duck was the assumptions of some random know it all half pint.”

“Don’t be so hard on the kid. He seemed to get it after Gosalyn explained.” Launchpad made a pointed stare at Drake. “Not that you heard it since you were too busy storming off.”

Drake grimanced. 

“You know Gos is just as proud to be your daughter as you are to be her dad. And I’m proud to be sidekick-dad. Though one day it will be partner-dad.” Launchpad was firm in his declaration. 

“Oh?” Drake said, raising an eyebrow, smiling. “And pray tell,” Drake dropped his voice lower, the twinkle of a joke in his eye, “just what do you mean by that?”

“I mean one day I’m going to make a married man out of you Mr. Mallard,” Launchpad said, his tone light and playful as he pulled Drake’s hands up to his beak to kiss them. “Or have I not made my intentions clear these past years,” Launchpad continued in his best impression of a true southern gentleman. 

Drake laughed as he stood up to give his still sitting boyfriend a kiss. His mood thoroughly changed for the better.


End file.
